Mental Institution
by xXHummiBearsXx
Summary: Summery: What happens when instead of the Naruto gang passing to becoming ninja's something happens and they all get into a mental institution instead. What happens to their life in the institution? Will they finally get out?
1. Chapter 1

Summery: What happens when instead of the Naruto gang passing to becoming ninja's something happens and they all get into a mental instantiation instead. What happens to their life in the Institution? Will they finally get out?

_Dear diray_

_They told me I was going to a safe place where I would get better help and were I would met nicer people, and be treated better then most people were i wouldn't be judged you know what i said, i said FUCK YOU! they were just saying that I'm a crazy unstable person that needs to be shut off from the rest of the world. I'm not crazy i just get pissed off easily and its not my fault after THAT thing happened who wouldn't have problems, but that doesn't mean i need to be in a mental _ Institution_ i mean really i really didn't mean to burn down that guys house down but i guess the only good thing about this is I'm not the only one going there everyone is even the smart ass shikamaru guess that event did change a lot of people._

There was a bang on the door interrupting a blond boys writing.

"What the- What the fuck! is your problem Saskue! I'm trying to write here." The blond teenager yelled in anger.

"The doors there talking to me again.. and.. and they told me not to tell anyone but." Saskue started but Naruto cut him off.

"Well if they said not to tell anyone then sure as hell don't tell me." Naruto said snorted.

_'Sasuke'_ Naruto thought snorting _'After the event Sasuke turned into me only annoying er. He started saying door could communicate with him and the the purple dinosaur was under his bed wanting to touch him "Places" if you know what i mean if you don't then you don't need to be reading my life story'_ Naruto stopped thinking when the banging continued.

"God damnit Saskue stop banging your head on the damn door!" Naruto shouted getting up and walking towards Saskue. Before he could get any closer the door suddenly slammed opened slamming Saskue behind the door, as two men walked in.

"Lunch time guys! lets go!" Some man shouted Naruto sighed and followed one man out the door.

"Wait where the other guy?" Another man asked Naruto shrugged.

"Try the door." Naruto said the man sighed and looked behind the door he jumped back as Sasuke slid down on the floor.

"Saskue come on not again we talked about this." The man said rubbing his forehead.

"The door told me this would happen if i tried to tell the secret." Sasuke said getting up.

"Not right now." The man sighed and led Saskue to the lunchroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Lunchroom----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked around it was a huge lunchroom and they were thinking of making it smaller good thing they didn't, cause after the event alot of people started coming in and it just wasn't the same.

"Naruto! Saskue! get your asses over here!" Yelled a voice Naruto sighed the event may have changed everyone but that doesn't mean Ino's loud ass voice didn't lower down.

"Damnit Ino why are you so loud i'm trying to nap your so trouble some." Another voice said and you could guess who that was, Naruto smiled and looked over at Ino and Shika already starting their routine arugements.

"I am not troublesome and you should be happy to hang out with someone like me!" Ino yelled pointing at herself.

"I'm the most interesting person you'll ever meet." Ino finished.

"Yeah.. the most uninteresting loudest person i'll ever meet.." Shika whispered and winced when Ino yelled in his ear.

"What was that!"

"Nothing.."

"Yeah better be nothing!"

"Loud bitch.." Shika muttered

"You lazy bastard!" Ino shout grabbing Shikamaru's collar shaking him. Naruto shook his head and walked over to the table.

"Really guys isn't way to early to be fighting like you guys are some married couple?" Naruto asked raising a brow they both shut up quickly Ino blushed and Shika put his head down on the table flicking Naruto off, Naruto smirked.

"Anytime anywhere." Naruto said as Sasuke finally made it to the table and sat down. As you could guess Ino had got over Saskue and started liking Shikamaru, but people thought he was interested in Temri at first but after the event no one knows whose he interested in now and boy did Ino and Temari fight over Shikamaru. Yeah that's it Temari's in here to like we said in the beginning A LOT of people started coming in.

"Why does the food here look taste and feel like shit." Sasuke said poking his cardboard looking pizza with his fork and hide under the table as a bubble formed and popped.

"If you don't want it throw it away." Said another voice beat you could never guess who that was... yup didn't think so.

"Don't you want it cho-cho." Saskue said still trying to figure out what his pizza was.

"Naw i'm good." He said staring out the window, surprising right! well after the event Choji changed a lot he got Skinner and more muscular and barely ate anything at all.

Naruto yawned.

"Cover you mouth idiot." Ino said her face still kinda red.

"Aww still mad about the couple thing." Naruto said patting Ino's hands.

"Its ok hun you still got me." Naruto said laughing Ino pulled her hands back and punched Naruto stright in the face when the guards weren't looking, which happened to be at that exact rubbed his face.

"O-o-o-oww." Naruto shouted getting back up and joining the group again.

"Don't touch me or call me hun!" Ino shouted sitting the opposite direction of everyone.

"God damn Ino you look good!" Howled a voice from behind them Naruto looked back to see Kiba Howling like a wild animal and walking towards them. Ino rolled her eyes Shika raised his head a little to glare at the in coming nosie.

"God damnit kiba shhh.. so damn loud." Yelled a blue haired girl behind him.

"Aww Hinata babe theres enough love for you to!" Kiba said Hinata glared at him and pushed him into a trash can, She then went up to the group and sat on Naruto's lap. They weren't a couple or anything lets just say after the event Hinata changed.

"Hey hey Ino did your boobs get bigger then mine." Hinata said trying to squeeze Ino's boobs. Okay maybe she changed ALOT but Hinata then learned after the event that lifes to short to be shy.

"God Hinata if you wanna do me so bad lets do it somewhere private." Ino said covering her boobs from Hinata.

"Naruto stop getting a boner." Hinata said wiggling around in his lap trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Well, Maybe if you stop moving there wouldn't be a problem." Naruto said yawning.

"You like it." Hinata said evilly Naruto shook his head and yawned again.

"Shika!" Someone shouted Shikamaru stopped glaring at the trash can kiba was in and looked to see who called his name before he was attacked by boobs!

"Help! help! i'm being attacked by boobs!" Shika cried trying to push away from the boobs, Naruto looked at Ino whose face was red with anger.

"Temari you whore! get off of Shika!" Ino yelled standing up, Temari looked up at Ino with boredom.

"I don't wanna." Temari said suffocating Shikamaru with her boobs of death as shikamaru called them.

"Look he's turning blue! your gonna kill him!" Ino shouted pointing at Shikamaru.

"She's right Temari he looks like hes gonna die." a soft voice said everyone looked back to see a red headed boy with a bear in his hands.

"But Gaara Shikamaru's so cute." Temari said hugging Shika's head.

"I-if he suffocates there be no more of a head to hug." Gaara whispered hugging the bear tighter to his body from all the attention he got, as you can see Gaara has changed alot also.

"Fine!" Temari pouted and let Shikamaru go, Shikamaru then jumped up gasping for air as his blue face returned to its original color.

"Damnit troblesome girl you tryin to kill me!" Shika shouted still gasping for air as he Ino and Temeri started arguing Naruto yawned and started to day dream.

_Flashback_

_"Naruto don't go in there! we don't know whats in there!" A sliver headed mid-aged man shouted Naruto ignored him and jumped into the smoke anyway._

_"Naruto!" The man shouted as there was a scream heard threw the smoke gas thingy._

End of flashback

"Naruto!" Someone yelled Naruto shook his head clear and looked up to see pink hair covering his view.

"Yeah Sakura what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Gah! never mind." Sakura said walking over to the seat Ino **WAS** sitting in before the fight.

"You pink hippo whore! get outta my seat!" Ino shouted taking the seat from under Sakura making her fall on her ass HARD i might add, Sakura stood up and faced Ino.

"Sorry Ino i didn't know that was your seat." Sakura said shocking right like i said for everyone else a lot of people changed even Sakura but other then that people think something happened between Sakura and Ino during the event. Ino sighed even Sakura was to nice to her for Ino's liking.

"Whatever here." Ino said giving Sakura her chair back Sakura smiled before there was a loud boom in the lunchroom everyone looked at Saskue as his face was covered in sticky weird stuff.

"I knew it.. it was a bomb that they planed to kill us all with it. By letting it go in to our stomachs and poisoning us till were weak then blow our tummy's up." Saskue said standing up.

"No not a bomb just shitty food." Kiba said popping outta nowhere and eating the cardboard pizza that had exploded everyone made disgusted faces.

" Ahh looks like everyone's almost here." Said another voice everyone looked behind them to see Kankoro.

"Shhh you just ruined the whole mood." Kiba said sticking his tongue out at Kankoro everyone rolled their eyes, you see after the event Kankoro started being girlish and start developing feelings for kiba or any other guy except for Gaara, but Kiba and Kankoro seemed more like a couple then anyone else.

"Don't be like that honey." Kankoro said hugging kiba form behind and lowering he hands lower making Kiba jump.

"Kankoro did you get my chips." Gaara asked scratching his head and hugging his bear.

"Ah ahhh sorry I forgot i'll go get it right now." Kankoro said leaving dragging Kiba with him.

"Where's Neji?" Hinata asked drinking her milk.

"Probably jacking off or better yet jacking off with Tenten." Ino said waving her off.

"They've been together for a long time." Said Sakura.

"Yeah almost after the event." Ino said as soon as she said that everything got quite and Naruto glared out the window.

"Na? na? Naruto-kun we should be like them." Hinata said hugging Naruto ever since the event Hinata's been hitting on Naruto for a long time but Naruto thought that it was the event doing that she was doing that, so he never put any attention into if she really liked him or not.

"Aww Hinata." Ino giggled and winked at her and laughed when Hinata flicked her off.

"I wonder whats taking Kiba and Kanko so long" Naruto wonder out loud Kankoro liked being called Kanko most of the times and the aouthers to lazy to write his full name anyway. (A/N: Hey!)

"Kanko problys raping him or something." Temari said with boredom.

"Its not rape if they want it." Hinata said and giggled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------With kiba and Kanko-------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba was thrown in a closet with Kanko crawling on top of him kiba start breathing heavily.

"Whose your daddy." Kanko said sucking on Kiba's neck.

"You are." Kiba moaned out.

"Thats right." Kanko said smirking evilly.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ahhhh i'm finally done ahh i'm proud of myself :D ahh i'll make new chapter if i get 3 reviews or more :D but i highly doubt i'll get more the 2 o.o


	2. We're breakin out

Summery: What happens when instead of the Naruto gang passing to becoming ninja's something happens and they all get into a mental instantiation instead. What happens to their life in the Institution? Will they finally get out?

* * *

Tap....

Tap......

Tap......

Ta-

"Stop with the damn tapping already!" Naruto yelled turning around.

"BOO YAHWEH i won i kicked your A-S-S!" Yelled Hinata doing a little dance and high fiveing Ino.

"No that doesn't count i was distracted damnit!" Naruto yelled, Hinata stuck her tongue out at him and started dancing some more.

"Deal was the person to blink first loses and you when you turned around you blinked!" Hinata yelled back.

"I was distracted by that annoying tapping noise Ino was doing!" Naruto yelled back.

"I don't give a shit now give me the kiss you said you'd give me jackass!" Hinata yelled.

"You can kiss the lips on my ass!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't tempt me!" Hinata yelled, Naruto flicked her off and was soon tackled to the ground by Hinata.

"Give me the damn kiss!" Hinata yelled.

"I told you to kiss my ass!" Naruto yelled.

"Wait! what the hell are you doing!" Naruto yelled as Hinata tried to take off his pants.

"I told you not to tempt me damnit!" Hinata yelled as her and Naruto started wrestling.

"I bet you Hinata wins." Ino said to Shika, he shrugged and watched the fight

"Probably they'll both get tired and stop like last time." He said and yawned leaning on his chair.

"Yea maybe." Ino said.

"But its not illegal to not cheer.. Go Hinata!" Ino said clapping and jumping up and down, Shika fell of his chair from the sudden yell and glared at Ino.

"Women are so troublesome these days.." He whispered.

"Hey whats going on over there?" A guard asked coming in the room they were all in only to see Hinata and Naruto fighting, he sweatdroped and stared at Ino and Shika.

"Again?" He said.

"Yup." Shika said on the floor reading something while Ino was cheering.

---------------------------------------------With Kiba and Kankuro----------------------------

"Get off me already damnit." Kiba said as Kankuro was hanging on to him Kankuro shook his head.

"Didn't you promise your brother some chips or something? Do you really when to piss him off?" Kiba said, as Kankuro sighed and got off.

"Do you hear that?" Kiba whispered, Kankuro shrugged and dusted himself off.

"It's coming from in there."Kiba said pointing to an air vent in the corner, starting to walk towards it.

"Kiba what the hell are you doing." Kankuro whispered loudly, as Kiba ripped off the metal thingy covering the air vent hole.

(A/N: I really have no clue what that thingy is called.)

"I hear something interesting.. coming?"Kiba asked as he crawled in.

"Are you crazy! what if we get caught!" Kankuro whispered/yelled but followed Kiba anyways.

---------------------------------------Back With Naruto-----------------------------------------

"Damnit.." Naruto said rubbing his head.

"You should have just given me the damn kiss." Hinata said leaning back to back with Naruto.

"But Ino was doing that annoying taping noise so it didn't count."Naruto retorted, Hinata sighed.

"Whatever." She said and yawned.

"That was awesome!" Ino yelled.

"Next should be me and Temari fighting, I'd mop the floor with her ass!" Ino yelled.

"What did you say whore!" Temari yelled.

"Your the whore your all over Shika all the time!" Ino yelled back.

"And like your not!" Temari yelled, Ino turned around and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Well, he's mine so that doesn't really count." Ino said waving Temari off, an angry vine popped on Temari's forehead.

"Like hell he is!" Temari yelled.

"Like hell he is is!" Ino yelled.

"That didn't even make any sense!" Temari yelled.

"Just like it doesn't make sense how your face could be so ugly!" Ino yelled turning back around to face Temari.

"Shika aren't you gonna try and stop them." Naruto asked yawning, Shika looked up from his book to look at Temari and Ino fighting.

"Hey.. stop... you guys.." Shika said, they continued arguing anyway Shika looked back at his book.

"Well, I tried." Shika said turning the page on his book, Naruto sweatdropped.

"You barely tried you lazy guy." Naruto whispered, Shika shrugged Naruto got up and dusted himself off making Hinata fall back.

"Hey-" Hinata was cut off by the yelling of two voices.

"OH MY GOD GUYS GUYS! GUYSSSS!!" Yelled Kiba running threw the door breaking it with Kankuro running right behined him.

"Were gonna die i mean oh my god! I've heard so many bad things in my life but holy shit!" Kiba said running in circles, Temari and Ino stopped fighting and stared at Kiba.

"Were all gonna die!" Kankuro yelled jumping on Kiba's back.

"Get off!" Kiba yelled throwing Kanko to the wall.

"What the hell is your guy's problem?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"There planing to kill us all!" Kiba yelled, everyone looked confused.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Let us flashback for you guys." Kiba said.

"Yes lets." Kankuro said standing behind Kiba.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Kiba! where are we going?" Kankuro asked crawling behind Kiba._

_"Shh listen." Kiba whispered as he stopped crawling, you could here two voice both male talking._

_"So how are we gonna do this." One man said._

_"How about we just put something in their pills." The other man answered._

_"But what if they start checking the pills once they realized the patients are getting sick?" The first man asked._

_" Well then, we'll just keep switching everyone's pills. They'll take one kind of pill one day then the other day take a different one. So that way we'll get them sick by giving them different pills instead of putting something in the pills, and risk getting caught." A third man said popping outta no where._

_"Won't it kill them tho?" The second man said._

_"That's the plan." The first man said laughing evilly, as they started to leave._

_"When do we start." Second man said._

_"Tomorrow." The third man said turning of the lights and leaving the room._

_"WERE GONNA DIE!!!" Kiba and Kankuro yelling starting to crawl outta the vent as fast as they could._

_ END FLASHBACK_

"Wow.."Naruto said.

"Surprising." Hinata said.

"Yea who would have thought Kankuro and Kiba could have fit their big ass's threw the vent." Ino said, Temari nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know r- Wait a minute that's not the problem here!" Kiba yelled.

"Then what is, there's no way they'd try and kill us." Temari said.

"My ass is not that big." Kankuro whimpered.

"Well then, why did me and Kanku hear that." Kiba said.

"Well, do you have prove?" Ino asked.

"Well.. No but." Kiba started.

"Then unless you have prove don't bother us." Ino said.

"But.. but-"Kiba started.

"Just shh." Temari said.

"Well if they are telling the truth... then everyone will start getting sick." Shika said, standing up and throwing his book somewhere else.

"Then just in case lets pretend to take the pills." Naruto said.

"But they check our mouths." Hinata said.

"Then lets puke it out or something after they check our mouths, besides they leave as fast as they came in. Our stomach will not be able to digest it that fast, giving us enough time to throw it back up." Choji said quietly in the corner of the room.

"Alright its settled no more taking the pills, until we get to the bottom of this." Naruto said, everyone nodded.

"So after indoor recess is over, we have to warn Neji,Tenten,Lee,Shino and Sasuke." Hinata said.

"Alright." Everyone said.

"Kankuro." Gaara said.

"Yes brother." Kankuro said.

"Did you get me my chips?" Gaara asked hugging his bear closer.

"Uhh.. i forgot." Kankuro whispered

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!!" Gaara yelled tackling Kankuro and beating him senseless, everyone sweatdropped.

-------------------------------------------1 week later---------------

Its was very quiet at the Naruto group's table because last night 4 people got sick and one died.

"We're breaking out." Naruto stated slamming his fist on the lunch table, everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ahhh done :D tell me whatcha think


End file.
